Daughter of Ipswich: Interlude
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Just the thoughts of Reid and Chloe after the fight. How do they feel? Is all hope lost. Rated T-M for Language.


Title: Daughter of Ipswich: Interlude

Rating: T-M for language

Summary: Just an interlude between parts two and three.

Disclaimer: I said it before Ill say it again. I don't own SV or The covenant..just the plot.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Im working on requests and traveling back and forth to boston..Ill try to update more often..I Promise!

AN2: Part three will be up soon I just thought and interlude would be good. Still no beta so yeah sorry for mistakes.

Chloe lay curled up in her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had her stereo playing softly in the back round. It had been two days since her fight with Reid and Chloe felt miserable. Why did she let him get to her like she did? Why did he have to say the things he did? Did he know how right he was?

_Your as fucked up as I am! _His words rang threw her head. Was she really fucked up? Was there something wrong with her? Why couldn't she let herself love him?

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days**

**Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**

She felt so broken inside. Being around him, being around her friends she put on a brave front, but that wasn't what was really going on. Inside she was torn up. She cried herself to sleep all the time. She didn't eat, didn't enjoy writing articles anymore. All she could do was replay what happened over and over in her head.

_I don't belong to anyone, especially you Reid Garwin! _Technically that was a lie. She did belong to him, and the arrogant bastard knew it to! That's why she had gone off on him like she did. He thought he owned her!

**What hurts the most, was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watchin you walk away**

**Never knowing, what could have been**

**And not seein that lovin you**

**Is what I was tryin to do**

_How do you know I ache with anything?_

_Because I ache for you._

Tears fell from her eyes. If he only knew that she did ache for him. That without him she felt nothing, she was nothing. She needed him to want her, to hold her. She would give anything to have him holding her right now. Letting her know it would be ok.

Chloe rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, unseeing. She knew now that she loved him. But she couldn't go to him, couldn't let him know this. He had to much power over her as it was. Plus he had been the one who was wrong. If he acted like a human instead of a barbarian she wouldn't have gotten so upset. But then again, she did push him away at every turn. Was it her fault things were so messed up? Did she screw up what could have been the greatest thing in her life?

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But i'm doin it**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone**

**Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**

_You need me Chloe. You'll never be satisfied with anybody else and you know it. _Had she ever truly been satisfied with anyone else? She thought about it for a moment. With Clark her feelings had never been returned. Clark had only had eyes for Lana Lang. There one date had been a horrible disaster. She had a feeling Clark was destined for Lois anyways. She was happy for them, she really was. To bad her own heart was breaking.

With Jimmy it had been a sweet safe love. That was until he broke up with her because of her secrets about her meteor ability. She couldn't blame him really. Who wanted to be with someone who couldn't be truthful about things in there life? She hoped he found happiness he craved so badly with Kara. Because Chloe knew she could never give it to him.

**What hurts the most, is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watchin you walk away**

**Never knowing, what could have been**

**And not seein that lovin you**

**Is what I was tryin to do**

_You don't know what it did to me, seeing Caleb with is hands on you. It should have been me. It should only ever be me touching you, making you feel things. Your mine. _Mine. The word should have angered her, but oddly it made her feel wanted for once in her life. He had said he wanted her. Why did she have to pull away. Chloe shook her head at her thoughts. She knew why. He didn't really love her. If it hadn't been for the Prophecy he would never have looked at her once let alone twice.

_I'm going to make love to you now. And then you'll belong to me forever. Your mine, and I am yours. _Those words had terrified her. That's why she had ran. She had give her heart to two men in the past and it had been decimated, she couldn't let it happen a third time, it would kill her.

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days**

**Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most, is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watchin you walk away**

**Never knowing, what could have been**

**And not seein that lovin you**

**Is what I was tryin to do**

_This isn't right. We cant do this._

_Why the hell not!?_

_Because I don't love you. I just got carried away._

_That's a fucking cop out and you know! You want me! We were about to-_

_We were about to make a horrible mistake Reid. I'll admit, I want you. But We cannot do this. I don't love you, and you don't love me._

Would it really have been a mistake? Or was that just fear talking? Would giving in to him really have been that bad? Was it to late now? Chloe hugged her pillow tightly, wishing it were Reid.

**What hurts the most, is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watchin you walk away**

**Never knowing, what could have been**

**And not seein that lovin you**

**Is what I was tryin to do**

_Deny it all you want. But no one will ever want you Chloe. Not Clark, Not Jimmy, or Caleb, nobody but me will ever be able to put up with your shit. So get off your fucking high horse and stop being a bitch._

_I think I'll stay on my high horse, its better than rolling in the mud with you!_

Chloe remembered there last words with an ache in her heart. It was to late wasn't it? She had lost everything. She sobbed loudly into the pillow, her despair filling the tiny room.

Reid was listening to him MP3 player. His thoughts on the girl in the next room. He could hear her tears and sobs, and he knew he had caused them. Why did I have to be so stupid and rash with her? She is just as confused as you are. She cant help her fear.

_You're a fucking tease!! _God how he regretted those words now. He had to admit to himself that he had been furious. He knew she wanted him, and he wanted her. He didn't see the problem.

**Hello my friend we meet again**

**It's been a while where should we begin…feels like forever**

**Within my heart are memories**

**Of perfect love that you gave to me**

**I remember**

It wasn't like they weren't destined to be together. It was all for told in the book of Damnation. She shouldn't fight it. Not when it felt so right. Not when they knew it would happen no matter what.

He knew she felt it. When they kissed it was like a fire inside of him, burning him up. And he craved that feeling. Reid stood up and paced the room. Damn it why was she so fucking stubborn?

He pulled his fist back and rammed it into the wall creating a huge hole, but it didn't ease his anger. The pain didn't even register in his brain.

_I Don't love you. _She was such a fucking liar! If she didn't love him she wouldn't have gotten so pissed at the things he said to her. She loved him, and he knew it. Why did she bother denying it? It wasn't fooling anybody, least of all him.

**When you are with me**

**I'm free…I'm careless…I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My sacrifice**

_Its always you! You get everything! I will not let you have her, I don't care if your strong, if you have your fathers powers, Ill fight you if I have to._

Reid remembered his words to Caleb. He had been so pissed at the thought of Caleb taking her from him. But was she his? She didn't seem to think so. In fact she fought it with every fiber of her being. Stupid, stubborn, woman! Sometimes Reid just wanted to-to shake her until she admitted the truth. That she was his. She would never be anyone else's no matter if she wanted it or not. Reid Garwin would never allow it. She was his, and his she would remain whether she liked it or not.

**We've seen our share of ups and downs**

**Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant**

**It feels so good to reunite**

**Within yourself and within your mind**

**Let's find peace there**

_I didn't feel anything with him. I wanted to Reid, I wanted to feel anything to get you out of my mind, but it didn't work. It backfired because the only thing I think about now is you._

She had admitted that she didn't feel anything with Caleb, but that hadn't made him feel much better. Because when all was said and done she still left him, even after admitting that she wanted him, and that hurt him worse than anything she could have said or done.

Reid stands up and walks to her room. He leans against the door and hears her crying. Gods how he wants to hold her, and take her pain away. The pain he had caused. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, make love to her. He would do anything to take away her sadness.

**When you are with me**

**I'm free…I'm careless…I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My sacrifice**

Just open the door you idiot! Just go in there and explain yourself! But he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to take it if she denied him again, and he had no doubt she would. Especially in the emotional state she was.

He turned back and headed to his room with one last look at her door.

_I think I'll stay on my high horse, its better than rolling in the mud with you! _

**I just want to say hello again**

Would he ever get the chance to make things right? He sighed sadly and went to his room, his dreams filled with regrets and promises for the future.

THE END…for now…


End file.
